


Bound By Potter's Magic - Traducción

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Kissing, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: Draco, Lucius y Harry están vinculados entre sí a través de la magia de la lengua parsel y la Marca Tenebrosa. La guerra ha terminado, pero los tres se buscan el uno al otro en una lucha por el poder, el amor y la excitación sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound By Potter's Magic - Traducción

**BOUND BY POTTER'S MAGIC**

  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/276901>  
  
 **AUTOR:**  HPFangirl71  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy  
  
 **BETA:** Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:**  Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a HPFangirl71 , sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Draco, Lucius y Harry están vinculados entre sí a través de la magia de la lengua parsel y la Marca Tenebrosa. La guerra ha terminado, pero los tres se buscan el uno al otro en una lucha por el poder, el amor y la excitación sexual.  
  


* * *

  
  
Un siseo escapó de los labios de Harry y él oyó la baja concordancia de gemidos escapar de los labios de sus amantes. Qué precisos que se veían aferrándose el uno al otro de manera tan putesca. Él los había hecho lo que eran y le emocionaba simplemente saberlo. Sabía que era un error quererlos todavía, sobre todo a quererlos a ambos de aquella manera tan perversamente enferma. Harry era el elegido y la gente esperaba mucho más de él después de que terminó la guerra. Alguna vez había sido hechizado por la magia oscura que estuvo en estado latente durante muchos años dentro de él. Era la oscuridad y su ansia por el poder lo que lo había conducido a los Malfoy. Ellos eran adictos a su mando y él al lascivo placer de sus cuerpos. Juntos llenaron el vacío que había dejado en su interior la guerra...  
  
Harry dejó nuevamente que los sonidos volaran en el aire, hablando la oscura y siniestra lengua de las serpientes que le ayudó a controlar a estos hermosos hombres. Vio cómo Lucius se retorcía de placer debajo de su hijo cuando el joven Malfoy cogió la polla de su padre. Harry podía sentir la pasión despertar dentro de su propio muelle ingle a la vista. Se inclinó para besar al hombre mayor y sintió un par de manos codiciosas agarrar su cintura con impaciencia. Le encantaba cuando competían por su atención. Se volvió hacia Draco, que gimió deliciosamente, cuando los dedos de Harry recorrieron toda la tinta del tatuaje negro que adorna su muñeca. Harry volvió a hablar en el lenguaje misterioso que mantenía a los dos hombres atrapados y fascinados. Lucius gimió otra vez cuando su hijo montó su dura polla. Él empujó hacia arriba en los músculos tensos de Draco y sacó un gemido desde dentro del rubio más joven que estaba montándolo.  
  
Los dedos de Harry acariciaron la espalda de Draco mientras él también se alineaba en el agujero del hombre. Se tomó su tiempo para que se sentara en lo profundo de su amante. Él presionó dos dedos en la entrada de Draco, extendiéndolo a lo ancho con el fin de llevar a su circunferencia al máximo. Entró lentamente, empujando su polla centímetro a centímetro. Oyó a Draco dejar escapar una mueca de dolor mientras su cuerpo se extendía alrededor de las dos pollas. El delicioso lenguaje de susurro invadió el aire mientras Harry empujaba su polla junto a la enorme polla de Lucius. La sensación de los músculos de Draco envolviéndose apretadamente alrededor de su pene era increíble y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario. Empujó a Draco hacia adelante para poder capturar los labios de Lucius de nuevo. Para no quedarse atrás, Draco volvió la cabeza y tomó parte en el beso. A Harry le encantó la sensación de ambas bocas cerrándose sobre la suya, de ambas lenguas pidiendo con insistencia la entrada, ambos pellizcando juguetonamente sus labios.  
  
Harry rompió el beso sólo para que el susurro de sus palabras mágicamente realzara sus orgasmos inminentes. Su pene estiraba a Draco por lo ancho y se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo del pene de Lucius que estaba en el interior del muchacho. Harry podía sentir el orgasmo del joven Malfoy siendo arrancado de su interior. Fue difícil para Draco aferrarse con esas grandes pollas de los hombres empujando profundamente en su interior. Lucius agarró el pene de su hijo y tiró de él, llevando a Draco a un orgasmo veloz. Él cayó agotado sobre el pecho de su padre mientras ambos hombres continuaron empujando dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, en espiral hacia sus propias terminaciones.  
  
Harry fue el primero en sacar, acopló su cuerpo al de los dos hombres Malfoy abrazándolos. Draco giró la cabeza para aceptar el casto beso de los labios de Harry mientras Lucius alisó el cabello en su frente como lo había hecho cuando era un niño. El pene flácido del hombre mayor se deslizó de dentro de los confines del cuerpo juvenil de Draco. Los tres yacieron durante mucho tiempo, abrazados al resplandor del sexo. Sí, el poder de la magia de Potter era lo que los había juntado, pero fue el amor compartido lo que los unió.

 

 


End file.
